


Glasses

by Kurakaji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Castiel, Canon Compliant, Embarrassed Dean, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, my mom laughed, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakaji/pseuds/Kurakaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean realizes Cas can actually make jokes! (Finally!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who's stuck in basic. Here, Will! This is me getting off my ass! *overly cheerful smile*

“Oh hey, Cas. I, uh… I was wondering…”

‘ _Another question?_ ’ Castiel thought to himself. ‘ _Dear Father. I thought Sam was going to be the bad one._ ’

“You can ask anything of me, Dean.” He says instead, keeping his tone neutral.

Dean glances at Sam, who is lying next to him in the front seat of the Impala, fast asleep, and then at Castiel from the rearview mirror. They were driving to a nearby town, investigating a string of murders. It could be monsters, or it could be angels, (who knew these days?) hence why Castiel was tagging along.

Castiel had told them it would be faster if he ‘mojo’d’ them there, but Dean continues to insist pooping is important. Castiel wonders if he will ever understand human bodily functions.

“Well…” Dean hesitates, returning his eyes to the road. “I get that angels aren’t really fat babies with harps and wings, and you don’t really sit on clouds, right?”

There was a long moment of silence, and when Dean looked up again to meet his eyes, Castiel realized he was expected to answer.

“No, Dean. We are obviously not chubby children. The closest thing that description fits would be the Cherub, and even then it is more likely for them to appear as fat men.” Castiel explained with a nod of his head, slightly confused as to where this conversation was going.

You could never be sure with Dean Winchester.

Dean huffed. “No shit, Sherlock. I meant the part about sitting on clouds.”

Oh. “No, Dean. The Warriors of God do not sit on clouds.”

“Right, okay.” Dean adjusted in his seat, tightening and relaxing his grip on the steering wheel. “So, I was wondering if, like, you guys could look down from Heaven or whatever and see earth, or something.”

Eloquence.

Castiel cocked his head. “Of course. We have to be able to see our charge, Dean. It’s also helpful to know where we’re going to land.”

“Awesome.” Dean grinned, suddenly looking excited. “So you guys can see anywhere in the world up there? Can you see individual people? Kinda like a real-time Google Maps?”

Castiel squinted at him. ‘ _Is there a purpose to these questions? And what is a google map?_ ’ Outloud he said “I don’t know what that is, but possibly, although my vision is not that good. I would probably have to acquire a pair of glasses.”

Completely deadpan. Gabriel should be proud.

“...Oh.” Was all Dean said, deflating, much to Castiel's amusement and irritation. Would Dean never learn that many of his statements were meant to be humorous?

As Castiel contemplated relaying this fact to Dean, Sam piped up from his jacket/blanket. “I think that was suppose to be a joke, Dean.”

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Dean cried, (bellowed, if you asked him later) swerving only slightly. (Dean thanks Cas’s frequent unannounced visits for that.) “I thought you were suppose to be asleep, man!” He glares at the hunched figure next to him.

“I was.” Sam replied, yawning. “I could sense your stupidity creeping into my dreams, though. I had to come and rescue you before it got to me.”

Dean was not blushing. He’s Not. “Bitch”

“Jerk.” Sam muttered as he readjusted, falling asleep again within seconds.

An awkward silence filled the car. Well, awkward for Dean. Castiel simply stared out the front window, amused by the brothers easy banter.

“So… A joke, huh?” Dean grinned again, trying to hide his embarrassment. (It wasn’t working.)

“Yes Dean.”

“So, you don’t need glasses in Heaven. Angels in Heaven don’t need glasses. No glasses for angels. I-” Dean was babbling. He stopped. And he did not chuckle at these absurd statements. He had made a Cas- completely missed a joke. Therefore he did not Chuckle, because it was Not Funny.

Goddammit. Dean scowled.

Castiel, however, was wearing a small smile. Maybe now Dean (and his Not Chuckle) would understand when he was joking.

Probably not, but and Angel (of the Lord) can hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer on paper. Damn. Also, I made 'Author Notes' after as an aside. I might add them later...?


End file.
